The Coalescence of Colour
by HobbitForHire
Summary: "Well," Bronn said to himself as the hordes of Feral Elves decended upon him and his regiment, "I'm fucked." Bronn was fighting in a war for the freedom of his people. As he was about to die a grousome death he awoke in a strange place, not knowing how he arrived there.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"Well," Bronn said to himself as the hordes of Feral Elves decended upon him and his regiment, "I'm fucked."

The once plentiful mana in the battlefield had been swallowed by the soldiers on both sides of this Gruesome conflict, leaving nothing but a stain in the air. The corpses of elves, men, merfolk, giants, and all manner of beast surrounded them like leaves fallen from the now smoldering trees. Bronn was spending the last few moments of his life deciding how he would have used the mana if it had been available. Would he have created a wall of fire to slow down the elves? Would he have summoned a pack of wolved to act as reinforcements? Would he have even been able to create an illusionary dragon to give the elves some doubt in their plan?

It didn't matter now, Bronn noted, as the elves were barely an arenas length from them. Bronn and the rest of his fellow soldiers lifted their weapons meekly, refusing to go down without a fight but too tired to put up much resistance. Bronn wondered how many were hoping an elf would just run into the end of their sword.

Then the elves hit.

Most men from lands without the elves presence beleive them to be graceful creatures, weilding fine silver swords and donning elegant armour, killing with mercy and aiming for a peaceful resolution to conflict. Elves were closer to goblins or hungry dogs. Elves would rush in force, killing with clubs or crude spears whilst wearing armour carved from whatever beast they had managed to hunt, skin, and tan. The elves would start devouring their enemy, whether the attacks had killed the poor victim or not. Elves were so akin to beasts, in fact, that a sorcourer skilled enough in the Green magic of nature could pull strength directly from them.

Bronn was not this skilled.

Bronn watched as the men in front of him were slaughtered and feasted upon, watching his enemy fight over the fresh corpses of his friends. Bronn watched as the elves behind these clambered over their kin and started killing more men. Bronn watched this happen several times before the first elf reached him.

Lifting his sword he managed to slit the throat of the elf in front of him out of pure luck, watching the next approach him whilst hearing the screams of the men that stood before him seconds ago. Bronn tried to fight but was quickly overcome by a combination of fatigue and the volume of elves that were trying to kill him or simply push past him to other prey. As Bronn fell to the floor, he felt his chest give way as an elf stood on him to stop him getting away and allow the elf time to enjoy their meal. Bronn felt the warm pain of the elf biting into his leg, and the rip of the elf pullin the flesh away. Bronn felt the course texture of his thrat, and only then realised he had been screaming in pain. Past this Bronn was only barely aware of what was happening. Bronn tried in vain to summon the last of the mana that he hoped was inside him but nothing happened. Bronn gave himself to the growing darkness, hoping the pain would soon subside.

**Chapter One**

Bronn woke up.

Taking a few moments to realise what this meant, that he had just dreamed the ordeal, Bronn moved to climb out of his bunk to prepare for the upcoming battle. As he swung his legs off the bed and stood up, his body collapsed under his weight and he screamed in agony. What Bronn had been ignoring up until this point is the bandages over his body and the soft white glow around them, none of which had been there when he went to sleep the previous evening. Stranger still is that Bronn wasn't in his bunk, but in some sort of marble building which was far cleaner than any he had seen in many years.

As he took in his surroundings, through eyes blurred from the recent pain, Bronn found himself to be in the room by himself with only his bed, a Basin, and a door. With a sudden out of terror, Bronn realised he must have rund away from the battle somehow and was now being treated so he could be tried as a deserter. Bronn climed slowly back into the bed, hoping that his lack of recollection would at least help him in the coming trial.

No sooner had Bronn managed to convince himself he needed to sleep, the door of the room gently opened and a young man wearing a blue cloked walked in. Bronn eyed the new face suspiciously, having not encountered this type of uniform before, and barely caught the man introducing himself.

"My name is Seidan," said the young man as he was emptying his, surprisingly deep, pockets of bandages and bread "may I ask who you are?"

"Corporal Bronn of the Icatia Royal Army. I would like to make this my first formal apology of fleeing from conflict. Whilst I do not recall how I escaped, I can only assume is was blind cowardice." Brann responded as he pulled himself into a sitting position, interupting his speach with grunts of discomfort.

"A soldier you say?" Seidan said, moving closer with the bandages. "Pehaps the Boros healers may have been better for this. Ah well"

Seidan started to reach for Bronn's leg and whilst his intent was clearly to help, Bronn instinctivly pulled away and flinched. Siedan raised his hands in a show of peace, indicating to the bandages he was holding and then to Bronn's leg. Bronn nodded after a second and allowed the strange man to work.

Bronn noticed that Seidan was lost in throught whilst changing the bandages and, as he couldn't bare to look at what his leg must look like if his dream was a reality, started to realise that his desertion had barely been registered by the man.

When Seidan had finished applying the fresh bandage, Bronn began to speak.

"Who are you? Where am I? Wha- What the fuck is going on right now?"

"I am Seidan, I am a part of the Simic Combine. You are in one of our guest houses at the moment. I brought you here as I didn't feel it was fair to have our mages," Seidan paused for a beat. "ah, fix you up without your consent. As to what lead to you being here, I am as unsure as you are. I was out looking for a few samples for a project when a sudden light distracted me. I went to investigate and saw you lying there glowing. I had assumed you were a member of the Izzet League trying out  
some new form of transportation, however since you seemed as confused by your appearence as myself this either isn't true or you have seriously hurt yourself."

Seidan looked at Bronn with an expression that indicated he wanted the blanks filled in.

Bronn shrugged and said "I have no idea who the Izzet League are, nor how I got here. How far from Icatia am I?"

"I have never heard of such a place," responded Seidan, shrugging. "However when you are able to walk properly, you may be able to find some more information in the City. I would suggest you rest some more first though."

"If this place is anything like Icatia, that's probably wise. If I may stay in your care for a few more days to recoup, I would be happy to repay any debt that I owe."

Seidan chuckled and nodded, handing some bread to Bronn. "You may stay as long as you need, my friend. You owe me nothing, except maybe some housework once you are able to do so. I prefer to deal in favors rather than finance as I want for litte. This is probably just as well, as I doubt anywhere in Ravnica will accept the coin you hold."

Seidan indicated to Bronn's bag, and explained he had checked in case anything looked to explode upon recieving a slight glare from Bronn.

Nodding in understanding, Bronn started to lay back down.

"I am started to feel weak again, so I will rest if that is okay?" said Bronn

"Of course, if there is anything you need I will likely be just beyond this door." Seidan said retreating towards the same door he entered through. "There is a washroom to the left and I will leave some fresh clothes there for you.

Bronn nodded and muttered his thanks as he began to slip out of conciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bronn woke up, after what he assumed to have been a few hours, needing to pee like never before. Bronn hobbled over to the door on the opposite side of the room and took a left as Seidan had advised him to do the day before. Finding his way to the washroom, Bronn relieved himself and took in his surroundings. He noticed the clothes hanging on a hook opposite a bathtub and moved over to inspect them. Bronn assumed these were the clothes Seidan had said he would leave out for Bronn, however these seemed more of a lavish gift than some second hand clothing.

The clothes that had been left for Bronn were some fine, sturdy brown leather boots that looked as though they had barely been worn to a market, a robe mad of a material that felt like a thick and quilted silk, and a pair of light trousers that appeared almost as though they had been tailored to his measurements. Whilst putting these items on, Bronn could not help but admire the emerald colour of the robes and the royal blue of the cuffs and accents down the sides. Whilst not completely comfortable in this new clothing and longing for the simple feel of a leather jerkin with his favourite shirt, his old trousers, and the boots he had worn in through battle, Bronn felt he could learn to appreciate the comfort this ensemble provided.

Bronn headed back through the door, hoping to catch sight of Seidan and ask the man how he had healed a fatal wound to the point where the victim's primary concern was taking a piss within a matter of hours. Bronn was pondering this himself whilst taking in his surroundings. He noticed that the house he was in appeared to be marble and stone all the way through, and that the walls were sparsely decorated. The only things put up for display were banners with a symbol that appeared to be a wave cresting, with the crest of the wave becoming a tree. Bronn continued down the hallway he had emerged into and went round a corner to find himself in a large living area with a fireplace on one wall, orbited by a pair of sofas and a table. The room also contained several shelves full of books, scrolls, maps, and other papers that Bronn could not work out the purpose of. Sitting on one of the sofas with a bowl of steaming liquid by his side was Seidan, who had not lifted his head from the book he was studying.

Not wanting to surprise the man who had helped him, Bronn cleared his throat. Looking up, Seidan smiled at his guest and gestured for Bronn to join him. Bronn walked over and voiced his query surrounding his miraculous recovery.

"Ah, that would be the work of the bandages I bought from a young Boros healer a while ago." Seidan speculated, glancing towards Bronn's leg with curiosity. "Though I did not expect the Legion to have such strong healing magic. I'm not sure if I'm glad of it or concerned at this point."

Noticing the change in the man's tone towards the end of the sentence, Bronn asked "Why would you be concerned? Is it not a good thing there are such powerful healers in your city?"

"Ah Bronn, there is much you seem to not understand of the place you have ended up." stated Seidan, as he stood up to move towards a bookshelf. "You seem well enough to venture into the city, however I would ask of you to listen to the history of the Guilds that rule this city before you do."

"Sounds important, I would hate to slight the ruling class" replied Bronn, as he watched Seidan pick out a book and return.

Seidan took a sip of the liquid from his bowl and started to leaf through the book in front of him. Bronn noticed for the first time since waking up that he was not hungry, and could not recall having been hungry since he had arrived. Even the bread he had been given the previous night had been left to go stale.

"The Guilds of Ravnica are what the city has, loosely, called a government. There are ten guilds, each of which focus on trying to run the city based on the influence to colours of magic hold on the natural world. The guild I belong to, and the guild of whose colours you are wearing, is the Simic Combine. We believe the City of Ravnica needs to evolve, and we can help this with the adaptability of Green magic, and the resistance of Blue magic. We are known amongst the civilians as experimenters, as we have been trying to create the perfect protectors by forcing evolution amongst beasts. I appreciate this sounds cruel, however Ravnica is not what it once was and will not last another century if nothing is done. Time is of the essence and we have to protect is as best we can."

Bronn nodded his understanding, unsure as to how comfortable he was with this.

"The next guild you are most likely to encounter is the Boros Legion. Based on your experience as a soldier, their ideology is probably the one you'll understand the best. The Boros legion wield the destructive force of Red magic and the orderly nature of White magic to try and keep peace with a military presence. From what I have read from texts, their structure is a pretty standard army. Whilst I don't fully disagree with their practice or goal, I do not believe they will achieve their goals quickly enough to save Ravnica."

Seidan flicked through his book some more, the pages looking more like a journal than a printed guide. Bronn assumed this was more for Seidan to provide an unbiased view instead of his own opinion, as the man was clearly biting his tongue talking about the Boros.

"The opposite of the Boros, is the Gruul Clans. The Gruul seem to feel that Ravnica should crumble and return to nature, and the people living here should revert back to tribal living. The Gruul wield Red and Green magic with an intent to use the destructive capabilities of both. The Gruul seem to have accepted that Ravnica will fall and are preparing for the lawless times that will follow if this proves true."

Seidan scrunched his face up at the end of this, clearing having a less than positive opinion about the Gruul clans. Wanting to hear of the other Guilds, Bronn did not enquire any further.

"Some consider the Rakdos Cult the sister Guild to the Gruul, though the Gruul are likely to kill anyone who says this. The Cult, as far as I can tell, could not care less about the fate of Ravnica. The Cult seek only to entertain, both themselves and others, and earn coin. Whilst they may sound harmless, the entertainment ends in blood as often as not and the coin they earn is from services only available from the seediest parts of the city. I'm sure the Cult is still looking for a way to raise the Demon they are named after, Rakdos, from his fiery pit. To this end, they have adopted Black and Red magic to grant them all they need to do business and raise a demon."

Seidan took another sip from his bowl, and Bronn reflected on the information given to him. Bronn assumed that assassination was hardly the worst thing someone could hire a Rakdos contractor to do.

"The House Dimir is a name you may hear from the mouths of brave souls you are unlikely to hear again. Some say this house does not exist anymore after they were revealed, however I call these people fools. Almost anything that happens in the city happens because the Dimir wish it so. Their control over Blue magic grants them all they could need, however their proficiency in Black magic makes them as fearsome a foe as any other Guilds. They work in complete secret unless they want

the City to fear them again and have no qualms with reaching into the darker sides of both magics to do so. The House seem to be preparing to take control after another Guild has done the work to save Ravnica"

Bronn shuddered as he imagined the cruel things a man with control of Blue and Black magic could do. In mere moment you could be made to end your own life and then risen as an undead slave, and that's assuming the assailant didn't have an imagination.

"Similarly, the Golgari Swarm like to keep to themselves, however they do this by causing distractions whilst they work in secret. Any creature attacks or assassinations of public figure have likely been caused by them as they move towards new plans. This is of course assuming the Rakdos aren't just having fun, which can confuse things a little. The Golgari use Green and

Black magic, which gives them so many ways to kill or destroy that we could be here forever discussing it. The Golgari would see Ravnica become a hive for those of questionable trades to gather the force needed to save the City."

Bronn nodded along, thinking that a Guild with this power could as easily sneak through the shadows to poison a target as create a vile, unliving beast and strengthen it beyond belief.

"The Izzet League think themselve inventors, though they simply create ways to amplify their magic for the most part. I won't say they have never invented anything for the betterment of Ravnica, and if it's member's weren't so up their own asses I would wager a lot of coin that they could invent something to save the City. As it stands though, the League are too busy disrupting the other Guilds progress to work on their own. The Izzet use Red and Blue magic to cause damage and prevent

themselves getting hurt. The League have so many ways of using this combination that often it's best to just retaliate with numbers and accept there will be casualties."

Seidan took another sip from his bowl and set it aside empty.

"The Azorius Senate are trying their damnedest to bring the Guilds together to help the city, however will only accept this on their terms. No Guild is willing to surrender to their will, as it essentially makes them puppets of another Guild. The Senate have tried to instate laws of their own accord, and enforce those laws in an iron fist. The punishment tends to be imprisonment, and as such they have molded their use of Blue and White magic around this. The Senate will imprison a Guildmate and ransom them off for a significant amount of coin, or leverage. If neither of these are provided they will exile their prisoner and ensure they never enter the city again, with a punishment of death should they try."

"The Orzhov Syndicate run almost all of the businesses in Ravnica to some degree, and use their grasp of Black and White magic to ensure that, what they call, balance is kept. Rumors are that the Syndicate is run by vampires and they use the magic to keep themselves with an available supply of blood an thralls, though this has never been proved. The Syndicate wants to save the city through coin, but I don't know if that would be enough."

"Finally, there is the Selesnya Conclave. This Guild helps keep life flowing through Ravnica, pretty much literally, through there nature magic of Green and White. The Conclave would have everyone abandon their lives to keep the City alive, doing whatever necessary to do so. I would like to believe this is work together to repair the damage that has been done, though evidence proves it is more likely they will cull the weak and sacrifice the strong to nature. The Conclave look down on Blood

Magic, but I see no difference in what they are doing to that foul art."

Seidan looked at Bronn with an expression that dared questions, but Bronn had enough to process already. Thanking Seidan for the information, he prepared to leave and head into what might be the most confusing City he had ever heard of. Walking out the door, Bronn was questioning again if he was in a dream but then realised he was not nearly smart enough to have created

the web of 'democracy' that this City had created.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bronn had left Seidan's guest house about an hour ago, and was currently walking at a comfortable pace down a wooded path. Taking the time to run over what Seidan had told him about the Guilds of Ravnica, he quickly realised that he had hardly retained any of the information.

"Gruul are a tribe, Rakdos a cult" Bronn muttered to himself. "Boros are an army, Orzhov are a business..."

This continued whilst walking down the path, each rotation of the Guilds making Bronn feel less and less certain that he was correct. Judging by what Seidan had said, Bronn was about 2 hours away from the city of Ravnica when he decided to have a rest. Justifying the break with his near death experience, the confused soldier sat down and closed his eyes to try and identify the nearby sources of mana. Upon blacking out the world, Bronn's senses scattered far and wide; looking for the mana sources his body was attuned to. His senses passed over the nearby Swampland and Plains, settling on a vast lake with several small Islands. Pushing out again, Bronn's senses found a Mountain range off in the distance and a section of a nearby Forest teaming with life.

Bronn smiled as he pulled in some of the mana from the sources he found. Playing around with the mana, he remembered the day he discovered he could command 3 colours of magic. Most people who could manipulate mana could only command one colour, with the rare case of people using two. This trend seemed to be the case in the land Bronn had ended up in, with the Guilds all representing Two Colours. Bronn had only discovered this by accident, after he summoned a wolf using Green mana. He had already found he could control the magic of Blue and Red so hadn't even tried to reach another colour. Bronn had kept this ability a secret, claiming he had used a lot of Blue magic to create the illusion of a wolf to anyone he had seen. He wasn't sure what people would make of this anomaly, and didn't really care to find out.

Still lost in his memories, Bronn was taken off guard when a shout emitted from the nearby woods.

"SIMIC" It screamed, "YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS IN OUR STOMPING GROUNDS"

Bronn could not detect where the voices were coming from, but they didn't sound friendly. Drawing in more mana, Bronn prepared for a fight before stating: "I apologise, I am not from around here and didn't know I was trespassing. I will leave now"

"A LIKELY STORY" Yelled the voice in response, "YOU WEAR THE ROBES OF SIMIC AND WILL DIE IN THEM"

At the word "die", two things happened. Bronn expended some of the Green mana he had collected to turn his skin to wood. The second is a crossbow bolt was suddenly sticking out of his chest.

"Holy shit." Bronn muttered to himself, almost fainting in shock. Had he been a moment slower casting the spell, he would likely have been dead.

"I mean you no harm and mean what I said. I was rescued by a Simic Healer who gave me these robes. Allow me to leave and I won't cause any trouble."

"TROUBLE?! YOU THINK A SIMIC MAGE COULD CAUSE TROUBLE FOR THE GRUUL?" The voice replied, almost sounding insulted.

Bronn was barely listening at this point, and was busy drawing in all the mana he could to escape this situation. He didn't want to anger and of the Guilds before he had even reached the City, but he also didn't particularly want to die. He had taken two more crossbow bolts by the time he was satisfied, and his spell was starting to wear off.

"I didn't realise the Gruul Clans had so much in common with the House Dimir." Bronn called out, hoping his recollection of the Guilds was accurate.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SIMIC?"

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know the Gruul hid in the shadows because they were too afraid to fight."

There was a pause for a beat, then a mighty roar as a wild boar rushed out of the woods next to Bronn, missing him by feet. It took all he had to not flinch. On the back of the boar was as goblin holding a spear. In fact two goblins, one holding a fireball. Now two goblins, one holding a spear and one with empty hands, and on Bronn that had just taken a fireball to the chest and had been flung backwards.

"STILL THINK US COWARDS?" Yelled the goblin holding the spear.

"No," replied Bronn, whose eyes were now a burning red, "but I do think you're a pair of fucking idiots."

Bronn then released the spell he had charged. Bronn threw both arms together in front of him and they combined and morphed into the form of a dragon's head. The dragon's mouth them opened and let loose a ferocious roar and a stream of fire. Both Goblin's screamed and tried to force the boar to flee. The boar tried with all it's might but was not quick enough, and the Banefire met it's mark. The goblin's and the boar were burnt to a crisp in seconds and the spell dissipated.

Using the last of his Blue mana to put out the fires he had created, Bronn began walking towards the city again. He knew when he reached town he was going to have to purchase some more neutral clothing. He had been lucky that his opponents in this fight had been dim-witted enough to be goaded out of hiding, but was not convinced that he had met and adversary of average intelligence.

Some two hours later, Bronn had reached the city of Ravnica and was overcome with a sudden feeling of dread. Knowing he was about to enter a world of war and factions, condensed into one city, Bronn took a moment to steel himself before moving towards the City Gates.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Bronn approached the gates of the City of Ravnica, he noticed the soldiers standing by it looking at him. By the time he was a few tens of feet away, on of the soldiers walked towards him whilst calling something out. Not hearing what was being said, Bronn continued his stride towards the City but angled himself so he was moving directly towards the soldier so he could find out what was happening. This change in direction seemed out of place to the guard, evidenced by the brief falter in the soldiers step and their hand moving slightly towards the sword on their hip. This somewhat tense approach continued until Bronn and the soldier were stood a few feet apart when the soldier asked to see Bronn's papers to enter the City.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any." Bronn told the soldier

"You don't have any?" Exclaimed the soldier, "Then how did you leave in the first place? Present your papers or you will be arreseted for not complying with the Boros Legion".

"I didn't leave, I just arrived. I don't know how but I ended up in the woods out there and was taken in by one of the Simic to recover. I was in battle one minute and then in the place the next." Bronn said, not sure if revealing this information was the brightest move, but also knew how badly soldiers can treat their prisoners if they aren't completely compliant.

"So you appeared from nowhere, and just happened to appear in one of the few natural preserves Ravnica has allowed to remain which is under Gruul control, and somehow found a member of the Simic who was willing to help you?" The soldier asked, one eybrow raised.

"Yes, but I also wouldn't believe me if I was on Guard." Replied Bronn, wondering if he could somehow escape quickly enough to avoid capture.

"Tell you what," replied the soldier with a smirk, "how about a few coins and we'll forget this happened. A few more and I'll tell you where you can register for some papers."

Bronn searched the pockets of the robes, hoping some local currency would have been left in them as his currency from home clearly would not work. He managed to locate a few small coins and hoped they would be enough for the soldier to let him pass. He put the coins into the soldiers outstretched hand and started walking towards the gate, hoping that either there was enough coin there or that the second soldier at the gate would have seen the interaction and assumed that the 'all clear' had been given. Bronn walked through the open gate without issue, and resisted the urge to look backwards in case the soldier wanted to hold a grudge. No need to give them more time to remember my face, he thought to himself.

The primary reason Bronn had wanted to venture into the City was to find someone who might be able to help him work out what had happened to him and how he had ended up in this place, however he felt that being able to move around unnoticed might be a more benificial first step. To do this though, he would either have to steal some more non-descript clothes, or earn the coin to do so. Not willing to do the former, and unsure how to start with the latter, he started walking through the streets of Ravnica waiting for inspiration to hit.

After ten or so minutes of wandering the streets, Bronn wlked into a large market square filled with stalls. It was whilst he was wondering through some of the stall that inspiration hit, surely the rival guilds would pay to own clothes from another guild so their spies had a better chance of moving without being noticed. Bronn didn't feel good about this plan, but during his short time in the City, he had already noticed members of Guilds looking at him. Bronn needed to keep the attention off him and, other than the help he had recieved from Seidan, he had no loyalty to the Simic.

It didn't take long for Bronn to find a trader who was selling replicas of Guild uniforms. Bronn asked if there was anyone who traded in genuine articles of Guild clothing, and was met with a thinly veiled hint to move deeper into the market and look for an old thieves cant symbol on a market. Bronn nodded his head in thanks and did just this. Hoping that the thieves of Ravnica used a similar language to those of Icatia, Bronn mused about how the Guilds dealt with smaller syndicates. Surely there wasn't a thieves guild in Ravnica, that would just create more confusion than it was worth. Chuckling at the idea of groups trying to find synonyms to 'Guild' when creating criminal syndicates, Bronn almost missed what he was looking for.

It seems that thieves think alike no matter where they are, thought Bronn to himself as he looked at a market stall with a display of robes on offer. On a table in the stall sat a pair of boots facing away from each other with another boot on top. The theives of Icatia always tried to mark out their people using three items so that their members didn't need to remember too many combinations. This also meant that the guards or soldiers could look for the symbol that meant 'we will pay the guards to leave us alone' easily too. Hoping that he was in the right place, Bronn enquired with the owner of the stall as to whether or not the Boros coloured tunic in the back was genuine. After some back and forth the owner confirmed it to be so, at which point Bronn offered to sell his Simic tunic to the merchant. The merchant seems surprised to begin with, and then skepticle. The merchant looked at the robe and felt the material alongside doing some magical checks on the robe. Bronn was stood there for a good 5 minutes before the merchant accpeted the robe was genuine and offered Bronn 100 coins for the robe.

"Hah, how about 150 coins and you give me some neutral looking clothes." Bronn replied, hoping he could bluff his way through the conversation as he had never discussed the value of coins in this place with Seidan.

"I'll give you 125 and the clothes." Responded the merchant curtly. "And I'll also point out the man who has been following you since you've been in the market."

Bronn felt the colour leave his face, and he quickly nodded. The merchant allowed bronn to move deeper into the stall to change and handed him the coin. The merchant made gestures loosley in the direction of a woman browsing a nearby stall selling books of varying condition. The merchant explained that the first stall owner Bronn had spoken to had made him aware he would be expecting a visitor and also sent a scout to follow him in case it was a sting. The scout had noticed the woman following Bronn, but could not identify her.

Now that he was looking somewhat more normal, Bronn thanked the merchant and went to find his way out of the market. The merchant coughed and gestured left, then forwards. Nodding, Bronn walked left and took his next right so he was walking straight forwards from the stall's perspective. Following this path, Bronn quickly found himself on the outskirts of the market. Thinking about his next actions, he remembered the merchant's warning about the woman tailing him and started moving again.


End file.
